


Remember soulmates?

by cgf992



Series: always better together [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgf992/pseuds/cgf992
Summary: “What the hell, Dean? Who are you to decide this for me?”





	Remember soulmates?

"What the hell, Dean? Who are you to decide this for me?" Sam's voice rose steadily with every word.

"I don't know!", Dean replied, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Your soulmate maybe?"

Of all the reasons Dean could have offered ( _You are my responsibility, Sam. Always have been, always will be._ ) that one was so out of left field he really didn't see it coming.

Soulmate.

Fuck.

Sometimes Sam thought back to the moment Ash let that little tidbit slip, oh so casually, into the conversation about heavens. Back then Sam studiously avoided Dean's eye. They both did. And kept on pretending that nothing was different. They had had bigger fish to fry and no time to think about soulmates of all things.

And since then they hadn't spoken about it. Sam reveled in the thought sometimes. Guiltily. Because he loved the little reminder that he was supposed to feel that way. He was supposed to be as in tune with his brother as he was. And every time they got a shrewd look for moving in sync, finishing each other's sentences or just staying in the same motel room, Sam thought about it. That they werde made that way.

Apparently Dean did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [gif-set.](https://chestersforthewin.tumblr.com/post/167636718710/sugarjared-sam-dean-creations-challenge)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr!](https://chestersforthewin.tumblr.com)


End file.
